


under the leaves

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, please consider midomika, they're just thinking. and also in love, they're prettyawkward too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: Under the falling leaves, Midori feels as though he can pour his heart out to the boy with mismatched eyes and messy hair, and maybe the boy’s just a bit in love too. (midomika birthday gift fic >:3c)





	under the leaves

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is so rushed and unbeta'd but i wanted to get this out on ao3 as soon as possible because! it is! a birthday fic for my little bro nav!! happy birthday nav i love you SO fucking much and i really hope you like this fic!!!!

Mika sighed, brushing a few stray dead leaves from the bench which they had fallen on, plopping himself on the bench and looking up at the cloudy sky. The trees that accompanied it were beautiful shades of autumn colors, from orange to yellow to brown, and the wind caused Mika to slightly shiver as it whistled past, leaves following its path. It had been a long school week, and Mika had taken the time to simply get away from the stress of schoolwork and projects by visiting a nearby forest walkway. Perhaps it was an escape from life of sorts for him too, something he did more than often when the hardships of life became too much.

 

It was only early evening when he sat on the bench, but the chilly air made him believe it was much later, and in an attempt to warm himself up he pulled his knees up, folding them so that they were close to his face, his feet planted on the edge of the bench. He stared at the ground decorated with leaves and wondered how much time would pass if he closed his eyes, listening only to the wind playfully breezing past him. He didn’t mind it, of course, for this week had been a particularly stressful week for him, full of stressful deadlines and strict practice sessions. Of course, Mika wouldn’t normally feel so overwhelmed from just these few simple things, but with all stress, things built up over time. Mika wanted to scream, he wanted to get away, so he had come here to what very nearly seemed like another world, with no town buildings or houses in sight.

 

Mika didn’t have his eyes closed for long when he heard the sound of someone’s feet crunching on the leaves scattered all over the ground in disarray. He heard the rustle of fabric and someone mumbling to themselves as they sat down on the other bench that Mika himself sat on. Mika lifted his head and turned to look at the newcomer on the bench, who seemed to be staring not up at the dull sky, but down at the leaves that littered the ground, hands in the pockets of his gray sweater. He turned to glance for a second at Mika, and Mika was almost taken aback by the the gorgeous, brilliant blue irises that gazed at him. The expression that he wore made it almost seem like he was here for the exact same reason as Mika.

It was then that the brunette turned to look back at the ground spotted with leaves. “...Everything is so troublesome,” he mumbled, sighing wearily. Mika tilted his head, his messy hair just barely swaying in the wind, intrigued by the few words he’d spoken. He simply continued to talk when he glanced over and saw that Mika was listening. “Life is such a pain… Unit practice… Work at the shop… Hanging out with friends…? So tiresome…” He managed another heavy sigh. “Haa, I wish I could just…” He paused mid-sentence, turning to look back at Mika. “Sorry, you just seemed like you didn’t mind anything I was saying, so I kind of started rambling… I’ll go now.” He began to get up from the bench, but Mika practically leaped across the seat to grab his sleeve. “Um...! ‘S ok, y’weren’t botherin’ me or anythin’...”

 

Words weren’t easy for Mika, but as the brunette looked back at him with surprise, words seemed to form in his mouth without even a second thought. “T-The name’s Mika Kagehira, ‘m a second year at Yumenosaki Academy, an’ stuff…” The other raised an eyebrow, his interest caught. “...Midori Takamine, first year at Yumenosaki… So you too.” Mika’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He attended Mika’s school? Well, there was no doubt he was in the idol course, what with his good looks and everything, and he did vaguely recall seeing him at a live he had volunteered to work at, but probably forgotten his face days later. It was common for Mika to forget things, even if he didn’t intend to.

 

“I came here because everything is just way too stressful right now, and I’d rather not deal with it, really,” Midori sighed, sitting back on the bench and staring blankly ahead of him, his gaze simply fatigued and spent.

 

“Mmn, ‘s understandable, I came here for practically the same reason,” Mika fiddled around with his hoodie strings. Somehow, the two had come to an understanding with each other under the autumn scenery, and they sat in silence for a bit, both of them relaxing under the bench as they let the chilling wind blow past them, causing both to slightly shiver.

 

And ever so slightly, they found themselves scooting closer to each other, not looking at the other, simply inching ever so slightly until their fingers accidentally made contact with each other, and they both yelped and retracted their hands, Mika quickly throwing Midori a glance, Midori gazing straight into his mismatched eyes for the first time.

 

“Your eyes… They’re really pretty,” Midori said, entranced.

 

“...Huh?” Mika had hardly processed his words, lost in the brilliant sky that was Midori’s eyes, so radiant and clear in contrast to the dull clouds above them. His eyes… For years, he’d had to deal with mocking comments and piercing stares that he despised, but here he was, being told that one of his greatest insecurities was something  _ pretty _ . He wasn’t sure how to react, but the simple fact that Midori had complimented him was enough for him to be able to hear his heart skip a beat.

 

It was enough for his cheeks to tint a soft red as he held his hands up to his face again, his long hoodie sleeves being able to cover the bottom half of his face. Oh, right. He had to respond to Midori. “Um… t-thank ya, an’ stuff…” He wasn’t quite too sure how he’d be able to respond, his mind racking for a compliment, any compliment, but his mind refused to supply anything that sounded remotely casual.

 

“Yer gorgeous,” Mika breathed. Upon realizing what he said, he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and groaned, hiding his face. So much for being casual the first time you meet someone. Midori simply gawked at him, expression a bit confused, a blush clearly starting to spread on his face. “Um… Uh… Thank you?” He awkwardly scratched his head and managed a small smile at Mika.

 

This exchange, Mika thought, would be the absolute end of him. Despite having just met Midori, he felt so inwardly  _ drawn  _ to him, as though him talking about his feelings had caused not only Midori to begin to open his heart, but Mika as well, and maybe Mika was just a little bit in love with the way Midori’s eyes gazed into his own.

 

Somehow, Mika knew he’d see him again. Not just in the hallways or on stage, but somewhere just like this, a quiet place isolated from the world, where they wouldn’t have to worry about the burdens of life or the demands of others. A place where they could both meet, where they could share their feelings, open their hearts even more. Or perhaps that was just Mika’s imagination running wild with the wind. Perhaps it was even more wild to imagine the pair holding hands, hugging, holding each other close, especially when they’d just met. Except somewhere, in Mika’s heart, he could hope that his sweet fantasies would come true.

 

Under the falling, twirling autumn leaves, he felt like he could fall in love with Midori over and over. Perhaps this was the feeling of love at first sight, Mika thought, his heart very nearly beating out of his chest. Their fingers were almost touching on the bench, and Mika could almost inch his finger slightly to the left and make contact with Midori, but he chose not to. He was afraid he’d rush into things.

 

But maybe someday, Mika wouldn’t have to hold himself back from getting closer to Midori. Maybe someday, whether it be under falling leaves, snowflakes, or petals, he’d be able to discover how he truly felt about Midori.

 

But that was just a thought, lost in the wind with the tumbling leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> again hbd nav!!!!!! and as always my twt is @gaiaxylibrary!


End file.
